


Дни Детей

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [88]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Affair - Freeform, Fluff, working parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: AU, культурные нестыковки, работающие родители, семейные иерархические игры и закадровая теща
Relationships: Caranthir/Haleth
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Дни Детей

Грудь болела. Халет уже третий или четвертый раз думала, не пора ли ее перевязать и закончить с кормлением, а сыну найти кормилицу из только что родивших. Из тех, кто не жена князя и не вождь!

И присмотреть за устройством своей охраны. И поговорить со словно выросшим из-под земли помощником Архаллана, управителя замка, чтобы узнать, не случилось ли чего в ее отсутствие. И только потом отправиться в свои покои.

Не могла еще никак привыкнуть, что замужем. И не слишком хотела. Отдельные покои тоже были ее условием, думала, этот гордец рассердится, а он только кивнул, словно так и надо, и велел перестроить часть комнат возле своих, перенеся собрание книг. И даже вход отдельный приказал построить — тут Халет обалдела вовсе. «Чтобы ты свободно принимала своих людей. И мы друг другу не мешали при этом. Решать дела, толкаясь локтями, рауговски неудобно, я проверял», — сказал Карантир. От такого доверия стало страшно.

И тому из халадинов, кто попытался при ней шутить насчет возможности принимать любовников вволю, Халет сразу вышибла зубы. Подумала — и попросила Карантира найти ей доверенную прислужницу из эльдар, если возможно. Чтобы никаких сплетен... Оказалось — возможно: в Восточных Вратах жили семьи некоторых синдар, для которых рассказы о раздорах между эльфами в Заморье были больше страшной легендой, чем историей, и даже несколько лесовиков-нандор, обязанных жизнью нолдорскому князю и решившихся разделить с ним здешнюю жизнь. С нандорской девицей и ее мужем, отменными резчиками по дереву, Халет сговорилась легко — они ведь такие же лесные кочевники, только эльфовские…

В покоях было темно, но прибрано и пахло теплым хлебом, поднос с еще теплым ужином ждал ее на столе. Только издалека доносились детские вопли, но скорее радостные, чем возмущенные, и еще выкрики вроде птичьих. Развесив снаряжение на стене и скинув с наслаждением сапоги, она босиком двинулась через дом к покоям мужа. Свет под дверью, вопли и смех усилились…

Глазам Халет не сразу поверила.

Босой князь Карантир, гроза орков, валялся с полугодовалым сыном на тканом ковре посреди комнаты, щекотал его ярким длинным пером и верещал и свистел на все лады, как целая птичья стая. Сын размахивал руками и ногами, ловко ловил перо, визжал и хохотал, временами даже повторяя птичье верещание. Еще несколько перьев, петушиных и сойкиных, валялись вокруг.

Но это было полдела, мало ли как мужчина валяет дурака, когда ему хочется и время есть. А вот рожок для кормления в миске здесь же на полу, и кувшинчик с молоком, и мокрые пятна на вышитой рубахе грозы орков — Халет это выцепила взглядом, привыкнув выглядывать подозрительное или непорядок, но поверить с первого раза не получилось.

— Нэльмэ его покормила? — ляпнула она вместо приветствия.

— Я справился, — сказал Карантир, рассеянно улыбаясь, — не беспокойся. Иди сюда, грозный вождь халадинов.

Халет озадаченно села, скрестив ноги.

— Мужчины… у нас такого не делают, — сказала она озадаченно.

— Я это делаю. Впору спросить, а почему нет?

— Потому что малыши — дело бабушек. Старики нянчатся, взрослые работают. Так надо.

— Чтобы что? — спросил Карантир, поднимая брови.

— Чтобы жить.

— Чтобы выжить, ты хотела сказать?

— Кто будет работать, если взрослые и сильные балуют малышей? Подрастут — тогда будем их учить.

— Мы же об этом говорили, когда ты носила ребенка.

Халет попыталась вспомнить — что-то похожее смутно всплыло в памяти, заслоненное другими делами. Раздел пахотных и лесных угодий, постройка постоянных домов вместо шатров по рисункам и советам эльфов и аданов других домов, решение многих споров, выбор судей вместо погибших и поиск наследника Хранителя Мудрости…

— Ты можешь попросить помощи, — сказал Карантир, тоже садясь и скрестив ноги, как она. Перенял привычку. — Я все ждал, когда ты об этом сама заговоришь. Здесь не нужно выживать. Здесь можно просто жить.

— Есть вещи, которые за меня не сделает никто. И уж точно не эльф... не эльда.

— Хм. А есть такие, которые сделают. Последние месяцы я выбирал себе помощников, перекладывал на них часть дел — от месяцев до нескольких лет. Нашим детям нужны родители рядом, Халет. У нас Дни Детей, и все, кроме нашествия Моргота или орков, пойдет к раугам, если я так решу.

— А я думала привезти мать, чтобы она занялась малышом.

— Твоя мать уже один раз ударила моего… нашего сына. — Карантир сузил потемневшие глаза. — После всего, что ей было сказано! Из любви к тебе я не стал запрещать ей видеть внука, но заботиться о нем теперь не позволю!

— Решения о моих людях принимаю только я!

— А решения о детях — только при согласии обоих. Таков был уговор!

Уговор и вправду был таков, и на мать Халет злилась тоже, потому что ей в оба уха твердили, что эльфы своих детей просто так не тронут и пальцем, особенно совсем маленьких. Вот только эльфийских детей вокруг было маловато, прямо скажем, чтобы показать на примере. Когда-то, еще перед свадьбой, Карантир ей объяснял, что в неспокойное время эльфы редко заводят детей. И вот теперь Халет по-настоящему догнало, почему.

Потому что эти грозы орков и рубаки гауров ростом в полтора человека и вправду хотят быть со своими детьми…

Наоравшийся вдоволь сын потянул к ней руки и узнаваемо забурчал. Халет носила мужские рубахи, распахнуть ее было негде, и она просто сняла кафтан, а потом рубаху через голову, чтобы приложить сына к груди.

И подумала, что ей ужасно повезло, потому что сын-полукровка с серыми глазами почти не кусал грудь и не драл до слез волосы, как нередко жаловались сверстницы. Словно чувствовал, когда делает больно…

Взъерошила ему волосы, тоже почти отцовские, темные с отливом в красный, только чуть вьющиеся — и расхотела спорить.

— Таков был уговор, — вздохнув, сказала она. — Но меня некем заменить, суровый князь нолдор. У меня нет замка, которым можно поставить управлять такого умного Архаллана. У меня есть только люди. А у них — только я.

— Ты вождь, а не нянька.

— Твоя жизнь здесь привычна. Мы — учимся жить в новом месте и по-новому.

Кажется, Карантиру тоже не хотелось спорить сейчас. Он вытянулся на ковре, закинув руки за голову, и Халет тут же отчаянно захотелось запустить руки ему под вышитую рубаху. То ли погладить, то ли пощекотать...

— Если бы мы были халадинами, — сказала она вредно, — из тебя вышла бы отличная жена. Или даже бабушка. Приходит муж с поля или из табуна, усталый, а тут — еда ждет, ребенок сыт и весел, и уговаривают отдыхать побольше!

Она-то думала его уколоть, а Карантир засмеялся.

— Не вышла бы, — сказал он. — Потому что родить я точно не смогу!

Как назло, Халет тут же представила эту прекрасную жердь с животом и захохотала в голос. Въедливый Карантир тут же стал выспрашивать, она злорадно сказала, что он был бы очень мил... Дальше хохотали вдвоем.

Сын, уже привыкший к таким безобразиям, икнул и заснул. С мыслью, что ответ ей получить все же надо, Халет завернула его в свою рубаху и уложила на кресло у камина. В сторонку.

— Слушай, князь Таргелиона, — начала она вкрадчиво, — моя мать вправе видеть внука...

— И что же? — фыркнул Карантир, все ещё лежащий на ковре.

— Она приедет на время.

— Я ещё зол.

— Прошло больше двух месяцев!

— Это мало, — отрезал он.

— Это нужно моим людям. Им нужно знать, что их уважают.

— Я даю им достаточно знаков уважения и даров, вождь халадинов.

— Принять у себя мать жены — важный знак уважения к ней!

Он ухватил ее за руку и потянул к себе. Улыбнулся.

— Я бы предпочел сейчас другой способ выразить уважение и не только...

Халет вдохнула его запах и запустила, наконец, руки под его алую рубашку. Вздохнула.

Долг есть долг...

И пощекотала его под ребрами.

От вопля отважного князя нолдор зазвенело в ухе, вздрогнули ставни, а сын в кресле плюнул молоком и тоже протестующе заорал. Карантир взвился в воздух, как испуганная кошка, и очутился на столе, среди бумаг, злобно сверкая глазами.

— Ты опять!?

— Я не удержалась.

— Хочешь, чтобы узнали все!?

— Нет!

— Мне надрать тебе уши, как вы делаете? За разглашение боевых секретов?

— Ну, попробуй!

Карантир выдохнул, сел на столе, раскрасневшийся и злой. Хороший у него стол, из старого дуба. Все выдерживает. И всех.

— Ненадолго, — сказал он очень сухо.

— На десять дней.

— На пять.

— Семь.

— И живёт только в гостевых покоях.

— В лучших гостевых покоях, — уточнила Халет.

— В лучших живёт посланник гномов.

— Рядом с ним, и скажем ей, что это лучшие.

— Уговор.

— Уговор.

— Почему тебе это нравится, женщина!?

Халет молча развела руками. Карантир прыгнул вперёд, уронил ее на ковер, поймал в жесткий захват. Не сильно... но неприятно. Черные с красным отливом волосы защекотали ей нос.

— Так почему тебе нравится меня бесить? Не говори, что только из-за этого!

— Трудно удержаться. Ты же во всем сильнее, — сказала она честно.

Карантир разжал захват и оборонил несколько слов на гномьем языке. Коротких, непонятных и очень, очень выразительных.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я думал не о ласке, а о том, как не заорать в следующий раз, женщина? — наконец, вернулся он к известным словам. — Найди другой способ со мной не соглашаться!

Халет молча кивнула. Ждала, что Карантир уйдет спать или сядет молча за бумаги — но он в этот раз оттаял быстро. Вздохнул, развалился снова на ковре, притянул ее к себе.

— Коварный суровый вождь халадинов... — фыркнул он.

Она снова запустила руки ему под рубашку — тот напрягся на мгновение, потом выдохнул.

— Не настолько коварный.

— И не настолько глупый, надеюсь, чтобы повторять!

С кресла снова протестующе заорали. Она дотянулась туда, перехватила брыкающегося сына, снова завернула в рубашку и уложила рядом. От гаснущего камина ещё тянуло теплом.

Здешние эльфы позволяли себе тратить новую мягкую ткань на детские пеленки, но халадины считали — лучше старых родительских одежек для защиты детей не придумать ничего. Только от чего защищать малыша, который не болеет, не плачет ночи напролет и не орет целыми днями? Впрочем, есть страшные сны... Пусть их тоже не будет.

Карантир молча поднялся, вернулся с корзинками, и только тогда Халет сообразила, что и правда пора сменить пеленки.

— Ты и это умеешь?

— Я видел, как ты делаешь. Отдыхай, храбрый вождь халадинов.

— Велики твои умения, суровый князь нолдор, — пробормотала она сонно. — Иные мои родичи-мужчины детей и в руки взять бояться, пока те не подрастут.

— Они такие криворукие или такие трусливые?

— А я теперь даже не знаю, — сказала Халет. — Весной возьмём его с собой... в объезд земель...

Представила себе, как вытягиваются лица суровых мужчин, представила ещё Карантира с надменным лицом и с ребенком на руках... Сонно хмыкнула.

— Если будет спокойно на границе — обязательно.

Не дождавшись ответа, Карантир снял со стены теплый плащ и набросил на спящую. Положил спящего сына ей под бок, подбросил дров в камин. Сел за стол, разложил бумаги.

Написал записку домоправителю — сшить ещё несколько подушек и пледов. Раз жене так понравилось засыпать на его ковре... Поправил свечи в подсвечнике и погрузился в работу.

Сам он спать на полу не любил. Но вот работалось ему такими вечерами — замечательно.


End file.
